1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dusting cloth structure for use with a duster. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dusting cloth which is configured to be mounted around the shank of a duster and which is rapidly detachable for replacement. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a sleeve body and a pile layer or cloth strip layer that constitute such a dusting cloth and to the receiving groove and end grooves of the sleeve body.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional duster consists essentially of a dusting cloth capable of picking up dust and a shank for supporting and securing the dusting cloth. The dusting cloth typically has a pile layer or a cloth strip layer on its surface.
To use the duster, the front end of the shank is inserted into a receiving groove formed by the dusting cloth, so as for the front end of the shank to support the dusting cloth and thereby stretch and straighten the dusting cloth. Then, by holding and waving the shank, the pile layer or cloth strip layer on the surface of the dusting cloth can be used to pick up dust.
The dusting cloth of the aforesaid duster picks up dust in two ways. One way is for the fibrous structures of the pile layer to collect dust, and the other way is for the positive charges on the pile layer to attract negatively charged dust.
When dirty, the dusting cloth can be directly detached from the shank and rapidly replaced by a new one. As it is not necessary to replace the entire duster, environmental protection requirements are met.
However, as is often the case, the dusting cloth and the shank of the aforesaid duster are not securely connected in the assembled state. The dusting cloth tends to get loose or even come off the shank while the duster is moved to and fro in a wiping process. Consequently, the use of the duster is rendered inconvenient, which demands solutions from those skilled in the art.